Birdseed
by Ramen-teh-Mighty
Summary: Dark is a young boy kept in a shed. Krad is an agent who is called to remove him.My first fanfic, NO FLAMES PLEASE! Suggestionswelcomeiguess........I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS! It is very old and will no be worked on anymore. I'm sorry.


They burst through the gate with no invitation. The small boy hid in his shed, hoping they would go away. But he got really scared when they started to approach the shed itself.

He could her their voices.

A deep man's voice, "This is where we got the report, Hikari."

A young man's voice, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," The deep voice replied.

The shed door handle started to turn. The boy gasped in fright, and curled into a little ball, trembling. The door opened.

"My god! There _is_ a kid in here!"

"Told ya…"

The deep voice came from a big bald man; next to him stood a young man with medium length blond hair. In that man's eyes was an emotion unknown to the small boy. They looked sad but that wasn't quite it…

"What's your name?" The man with the blond hair was kneeling next to him now.

"Dark…"

"Dark? Okay then; and I'm Krad Hikari," The man said, trying to smile.

"Who's that?" The boy pointed slowly at the bald man….

Krad laughed, "Oh him? That's just Rude…He's all bark and no bite so don't be scared of him either, okay?"

"Uhokay…" The little boy was obviously very afraid…

Krad turned to Rude…

"Well is there anything else you'd like to report before we get this poor boy outta here?"

Rude frowned.

"Well there is one thing. Better ask the boy though, it might be a touchy subject."

Rude whispered something in Krad's ear. He nodded then turned to face Dark.

Only then did he see it. The boy's hair was dirty. His clothes were ripped. His face even had scratches on it! Krad's eyes filled with tears. Then he remembered what he was supposed to ask.

"Do- do you live out here?"

Dark nodded.

"What do you eat? I mean you live out in a shed so you must be very hungry…"

The boy shook his head.

"No sir. I have food."

Dark walked over to the back of the shed and dragged back a large bag..

"And that is….?"

"Birdseed, sir. It makes me feel sick sometimes, but I'm pretty much used to it."

Krad looked as though someone had hit him in the face.

He turned and bolted for the house.

Rude said something like "We'll be right back" and ran after him.

When Rude found Hikari, he was attempting to beat the shit out of the homeowner.

"Sick! That's Just Sick! BIRDSEED!"

Krad eventually pinned the man down on his back. Rude walked over and handcuffed him.

"You- under- arrest…" Coughed Krad. The man hadn't gone down easily.

Dark peered from around a corner.

He gasped.

Running over to the man (who was unconscious), he looked up at Krad with frightened, tearful eyes.

"Do you realize what you two just did!"

"I think we do." Answered Krad, who slumped himself against a wall.

"And he put up a fight too.." Rude said, gesturing to Krad, who was picking at a large cut on his arm.

"BUT HE'LL KILL ME!" Dark cried, and then broke into sobs..

Krad Hikari, in all his years, wasn't known for being nice. Only with kids, said his friends. There "Wasn't a man who didn't go down after a hit from Hikari" said Rude frequently. But Krad, all the same was so heartbroken for this boy. He couldn't have been more than 10.

He knelt down and spoke to the boy gently, trying not to let his own voice beak.

"It's over. You'll never have to see him ever again; he can't ever hurt you…"

Dark stopped crying.

"Really?" He sniffed.

"Yes. You can have a new home now. You'll be able to live a good life. It'll never happen again…"

Dark noticed tears in the corners of Krad's eyes.

Was he crying for him?

Never.

But he was.

"Who do you want to stay with?"

"I have no relatives…"

"Then.."

Dark voiced what Krad was thinking.

"Can I saty with you..?"

"Yes."

The look on the boy's face was enough to make Krad cry.

They headed for the big, black limo in the driveway and Rude was called to take the evil man who had done this away.

"And one more thing.." Said Krad, as they drove away.

"Huh?"

Krad smiled sadly.

"No more birdseed."


End file.
